


Inktober Day 24: Chop

by Mirlinish



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Inktober DrabbleJongdae and Xiumin on a motorcycle vacation.





	Inktober Day 24: Chop

**Author's Note:**

> Chop -> Chopper -> Motorcycle  
> We are going for the stretch this time :'D  
> I just searched between the prompts until I found a prompt that would fit with motorcycles, because -let's face it- that's the only thing we are allowed to write about right now!
> 
> Also... yeah... it's not day 24 yet. I'm doing everything in the order that inspires me most at that moment!

Jongdae watched Minseok slowing down on top of the hill at a small clearing next to the road -A spot clearly meant for short breaks. The trampled grass was enclosed by thick logs to keep people from slipping off the edge and groves had formed into the wood from where people had been using them as seats.

Jongdae followed and stopped his black BMW S1000 close to Minseok’s Yamaha MT-09. He opened the visor of his helmet and searched for eye contact with his lover. “Going for a break?” He asked, which he mainly asked to make sure they didn’t stop because of some kind of defect or problem.

Minseok was opening the clasp under his helmet and took it off, rubbing his hand through his hair to get a little bit of volume back into it. “I thought this spot would have a nice view.” He answered smiling.

And that it had, Jongdae noticed as he took a quick glance passed the logs. On the right and the left there were trees, but in front of them there was a clear view on the valley that lay beneath them. The scenery beautifully lit by the warm colours of a setting sun.

Jongdae turned off his motorcycle and dismounted it, putting it onto its sidestand before taking off his helmet and his gloves. Just like Minseok he ruffled his hair a little to get some volume back. He left both his helmet and gloves on the seat of his BMW and opened his leather motorcycle jacket to let the wind get passed the warm leather. While riding the jacket kept the wind from cooling him down too much -apart from its protective purpose- but standing still the sun quickly heated up the black leather.

Jongdae stepped towards the edge, looking down at the serene village in the valley with his hands in his pockets. Minseok didn’t follow him however, so he looked over his shoulder, seeing his lover leaning against his Yamaha drinking some water from a bottle he got from his motor case.

Minseok looked a little disgusted as he swallowed though, then noticed Jongdae looking and held out the bottle towards him.

Jongdae pulled his hands from his pockets and made his way to Minseok without a word. “It warmth up on the way, though.” Minseok warned his boyfriend.

“Better than nothing.” Jongdae answered with a smile as he stood in front of Minseok. He took over the bottle and took a sip, probably making the same disgusted face as his lover had made only seconds before. It was still refreshing though. They had been riding for about 1,5 hours since their last stop and even though he hadn’t noticed his thirst yet, with the offer of water it certainly surfaced.

When he gave the bottle back, Minseok took it over and gave him a look that would have looked like a casual smile to others, but which always pulled Jongdae in. Just like it was doing right now.

Jongdae took a step closer, closing the distance between them. One hand he leaned on the stressed leather of Minseok’s Yamaha’s seat -Minseok laying his hand on top on Jongdae’s right away- and his other hand he slipped passed his lover’s jacket, settling on his hip.

Jongdae knew immediately -by the way Minseok moved along with him as he leaned in and their lips touched- that Minseok had been drawing him in from the beginning. That he had planned on making out the moment he had stopped along the side of the road. It was nothing new to Jongdae. Minseok often drew him in without him noticing it. Making it seem like he was in charge, even though he was not. It was something that he had come to like over the years.

Minseok’s other hand moved to Jongdae’s neck as tongues slipped past each other’s lips. His finger’s playing with the longer hair in the back of his neck, and at the same time keeping him from moving away. Not that Jongdae was planning to pull away any time soon.

Their noses brushed gently together as they kissed. Their kiss calm, and almost lazy as they enjoyed each other’s taste. Once in a while turning their faces to change the angle, nibbling or pecking each other’s lips before slipping in some tongue again.

By the time they got stuck with just pecking each other’s lips, Jongdae had one leg pressed between Minseok’s legs and his arms wrapped further around his waist.

“We should get back on the road.” Minseok whispered, clearly not completely done with kissing his boyfriend. “Get some diner. Find a place to sleep for the night.”

Jongdae nodded slowly. “We should.” He tried to whisper, but his voice was hoarse from their make out session. He stole a few more pecks from Minseok’s lips, before he took a deep breath and scratched his throat. His hands lingered a little on Minseok’s thighs as he tried to ignore a certain tightness that was definitely going to be annoying while sitting on his motorcycle. He knew he wasn’t the only one when Minseok was pulling his leather motorcycle pants though.

“There should be a town about half an hour away.” Minseok said, as Jongdae closed his jacket again and walked back to his BMW to put his helmet back on and cover his hands with his gloves.

A low growling sound was audible again when they both turned their motorcycles back on. Not too long after that they both rode back into the road and made their way towards the nearby town to spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how much I want to buzzcut Jongdae's mullet and at the same time know how much it fits in the concept...
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)  
> 


End file.
